Requiem Of The Spirits
by Gentle Caress
Summary: A whirl of events finds one Momozono Nanami packed and heading to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! The reason? A pact made by her predecessor long before she had become the Land God. Watch out Hogwarts, something different is heading your way this year!


**Chapter 1. Visitor From Across The Sea?**

**A/N: Hello everybody! This time's story will be my very first attempt at a crossover as well as a multi-chaptered story so please bear with me and send me any OMNOMNOMNOM delicious reviews. Reviews make me happy, even not-so-nice ones!**

**Disclaimer: The author does not and will not ever own the characters used in the writing of this fanfiction unless explicitly stated down below.**

_On a hill in a small town in Japan sat a shrine. The shrine was said to be haunted by spirits, what with the foreboding aura permeating the air and the eerie light that seemed to emanate from within the shrine itself. On rare nights, if one would just stop and listen quietly, they would be able to hear the slight swish and rustle of a brush over paper, hear the scratching of nails-or claws-on aged wooden floors, of light footsteps and ruffled fabric, like a kimono or yukata. Rumors spread of the haunted shrine where demons, youkai resided. Nobody, not even a groundskeeper dared to venture near that shrine but strangely, it did not fall into disrepair, it seemed to stay frozen in that perpetual state of being, not new yet not old, not safe yet not dangerous. Many years later, a certain girl was invited in, made the owner and god of the shrine and called it her home. She spent many months living there and her presence began to slowly but surely change many a person's life, be it for better or for worse. Another adventure awaits her once more. This tale that I will spin, a story of magic…_

Nanami's P.O.V

I stared out of the classroom windows at the raindrops continuously falling and I felt my eyes begin to droop close. Behind me I could hear Tomoe huffing slightly at my inability to pay attention in class and I pouted. It wasn't my fault that Maths was so boring! Even my classmates seemed to think so! All around the class my classmates were either asleep or in the midst of falling asleep and I slowly succumbed to my sleepiness, laying my head down on my textbook and closing my eyes. A sudden impact on my shoulder made me jerk my head up and I saw a pencil lying on the floor next to me where it had clattered after Tomoe had thrown it. Gritting my teeth, I barely managed to stop myself from yelling at him. Instead, I forcefully lowered my voice to a whisper-shout and snapped at him,

"What are you doing Tomoe?! Just let me sleep!"

Behind me, I heard him give a snort before a frightening feeling made me cold to my bones.

"Nanami… School is not for sleeping. Wake up before I put shitake mushrooms in your lunch box every day for the rest of this month!"

I involuntarily shivered and gave a nod. He was most definitely glaring at my back right now! What a big cheater! He used his killing intent on me so that I couldn't say no! I mentally cursed him a few times before turning my head to glance out the window again. What I saw nearly made me fall out of my seat in fright. A massive ash grey owl was staring unblinkingly at me from the tree outside the window. Its amber eyes unnerved me and I faintly sensed an energy surrounding the owl. What was strange was that it didn't seem like anything I had ever encountered before. It felt like a mix between god power and something else… A rolled up piece of paper was tied to its leg and that caught my eye. 'Who uses an owl to deliver mail nowadays?' The owl suddenly spread its wings and took off, stray white feathers fluttering to the ground. I snuck a peek behind me and noticed Tomoe staring at where the owl had disappeared to, a troubled look on his face. He had to have known what that owl was, otherwise he would not have looked so worried at it. I made a mental note to ask him about it after school.

The whole day felt dragged out and it seemed like a millennia had passed before school was over. As I walked out of the school gates with Tomoe, I debated on how to broach the question with him. His voice startled me out of my thoughts and my foot stomped heavily into a puddle, spattering me with mud.

"Nanami, you are thinking of that owl aren't you?"

I stared and him and mutely nodded.

"I wanted to ask you what that owl was and why you seemed so worried by it."

He looked at me with a calculating gaze before sighing heavily.

"That owl belongs to a community of humans who have the ability to manipulate an energy they call 'Magic'. Those people call themselves Wizards and they can be found everywhere in the world. They bear a remarkable resemblance to those fairy tales humans write and they seem to like to use that 'Magic' for everything they do."

The last part was spat out with venom which made me realize that for some reason, Tomoe didn't like these 'Wizards'.

"About eighty years ago, something happened and parts of the world were filled with miasma. The gods couldn't do anything and so they had to turn to the wizards. Those wizards agreed to help but at a price. The current land god was to aid them if they ever needed help as per the agreement signed by Mikage-sama and the leader of their group, a man named Dumbledore if I recall. If they sent an owl that must mean that they need the help of the land god. You."

My head reeled as I struggled to take that information in. There was a whole other community and they knew about the existence of the gods! Not to mention they had the ability to use a different type of energy!

Through the rest of the way back, I kept silent as I mulled over this new found information. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even notice we had reached the shrine already. I could already see Mizuki standing under the Torii gate with a broom in one hand, a snake in the other and looking uncharacteristically troubled.

I hadn't even reached the top yet when a nervous voice filtered into my ears, _much_ closer than I had anticipated. I jerked my head up and found myself staring into luminous green eyes shining with worry.

"Nanami! Just now, an owl flew into the shrine with a letter on its leg for you. But the letter said, 'Miss. Nanami Momozono, Land God'! Who could have found out about your identity as the land god of the shrine?"

I peered at Tomoe who had somehow already changed into his kimono and haori, clawed fingers gripping onto a wooden fan as he looked everywhere but at me. No help there I suppose. Letting out a drawn out sigh, I beckoned Mizuki to follow me into the shrine as I prepared a pot of tea. It seemed to be turning into a long Q&A session.

Normal P.O.V

After the somewhat agonizing Q&A session and when Mizuki's curiosity had been somewhat sated did Nanami finally pick up the envelope lying almost forgotten on the table. The paper crinkled at her touch and the roughness made it out to be a different sort of paper than the type she normally used. Parchment perhaps.

As she slit the envelope with a pen knife and tipped it upside down, no less than four items slithered out of the now discarded envelope. A small note, what appeared to be an acceptance letter, a booklist and a train ticket for somewhere called 'Kings Cross – Platform Nine and Three Quarters'. Picking up the small note, her eyes flicked over it, widening ever so slightly at its message. Behind her, she could sense her two familiars hovering over her shoulder and reading the note quietly.

_Dear Miss. Nanami Momozono_

_We have written to you to request of your help as per the agreement signed by your predecessor and the current headmaster of Hogwarts. We are in great danger and your assistance will be greatly appreciated. A member of our staff will arrive at your shrine at 8 o' clock on July 23 to inform you in greater detail._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

July 23? That was today! Flabbergasted, she could only place down the letter and pick up the next piece of parchment, casting her eyes onto the emerald green letters.

_Nanami Momozono_

_The Second Bedroom_

_Shrine On Top Of The Hill_

_Japan_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf, Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Student,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

The other parchment was the booklist and she heard a small giggle burst from her lips at the odd sounding names the items had.

_UNIFORM__  
><em>_First-year students will require:__  
><em>_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)__  
><em>_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear__  
><em>_3. One winter cloak (black silver fastenings)__  
><em>_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags__COURSE BOOKS__  
><em>_All students should have a copy of each of the following:__  
><em>_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk__  
><em>_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot__  
><em>_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling__  
><em>_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch__  
><em>_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore__  
><em>_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger__  
><em>_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander__  
><em>_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble__OTHER EQUIPMENT__  
><em>_1 wand__  
><em>_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)__  
><em>_1 set glass or crystal phials__  
><em>_1 telescope__  
><em>_1 set brass scales__  
><em>_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad__  
><em>_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

_Fifth-year students will require:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5) by Miranda Goshawk__  
><em>_Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard_

The last item, the train ticket, seemed perfectly normal although Nanami was _pretty _sure there wasn't such a thing as a platform Nine and Three Quarters. It had the glossy sheen of a freshly printed flyer and a very faint aura of magic surrounding it, so faint that it was virtually unnoticeable. She was still in slight shock at the letter's contents and the Q&A had gone on for so long that the sun had already set without any of the three people in the shrine knowing. She was minutely startled when there was a loud, crisp knock on the shrine door and she stood up as Mizuki headed to answer the door. The person knocking surprised Nanami and she couldn't help but giggle behind her hand at the odd clothes. Standing on te front step of the shrine was a stern looking woman with graying hair wearing robe like clothes, very akin to what a witch would wear. It was even accompanied by a navy blue pointed witches hat patterned with suns, moons and stars. She was, in one word, odd to say the least.

The voice that came from her was brisk and full of authority, however, and her eyes were settled on Nanami which made her fidget slightly, fingers playing at the hem of her school skirt.

"Good evening, I am Minerva McGonagall from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

**A/N: And that is it for the first chapter. If you do like where this story is going, please drop a review as well as a fav and follow, it gives me the motivation to continue writing when I know people enjoy reading my stories. Well then, until next time!**


End file.
